My Hero
by Alphawolfkila
Summary: One-Shot. Kagome has to stay after school to catch up on her school work, but she catches a couple thugs eyes. will her hero save her before anything happens to her?


One shot story

**Kila: enjoy the story!**

**

* * *

**

"Kags, let's go home." Yusuke said while standing beside Kurama and Kuwabara at the entrance of the schoolyard.

"Sorry, bro but I cant, I need to stay behind and catch up on what I missed while I was in the feudal era."

"Do you want me to stay with you Kagome?" Kurama asked while he was walking over to over and put his arm around her waist.

"I'll be fine Kurama, no worries, I head straight home when I get done." Kagome said while she told him then looked at Yusuke.

"Hmm… Kags-" Then she cut him off while Kuwabara was not paying attention to the conversation they were having.

"I'll be fine Yusuke, I just need to finish some things here then I will be home, no worries." Kagome said then giving Kurama a kiss on the cheek then Kuwabara finally realized that little Urameshi was staying at the school for little but longer.

"Fine, but you better come straight home Kagome or I'm coming to find you." Kagome rolled her eyes at him when he called her Kagome instead of Kags.

"_He always calls me Kagome when he isn't happy about whatever decision I made."_ Kagome thought then Kurama gave her a kiss on the cheek and out of nowhere, Kuwabara poked her forehead.

"Little Urameshi, you staying at school?" Kagome sighed at the name Kuwabara gave her and she hated it.

"Yes, I need to catch up on my school work but I will be home when I get done though." She said while pushing his hand away from her forehead.

"Ok, Kagome, we will see you when you get home." Kurama said with a smile on his face then gave her another kiss but he kissed her lips instead of her cheek.

"Hmm… alright break it up already." Yusuke said he was happy that Kagome found someone to love her back instead of the half-breed Inuyasha but he also wasn't happy that she was dating Youko Kurama even he trusted Kurama but it is Youko that he will always worry about. Hiei was in tree away from them not wanting to be involved but Kagome sensed him anyways.

"Ok, I will see you guys when I get home and bye Hiei." Kagome said then walked back towards the school building.

(Hn… stupid onna.) Hiei grumbled and Youko had laughed at Hiei because he wasn't used of anyone be nice to him beside Kurama. They left the schoolyard while Kagome watched them through the window while sitting in a desk that was close to the window and sighed.

"This is big fun for me…" She mumbled under her breath making sure the teacher didn't hear her,

"Urameshi, back to work!" The male teacher said then grumped but loud enough for Kagome to hear it. "So much like Yusuke expect this Urameshi is polite… no way they can be brother and sister."

"_Oh, but we are brother and sister and I'm polite when I can be." _Kagome thought while working on her work then had a smile on her face.

**With the guys**

"Maybe one of us should go back and wait for Kagome." Kuwabara said while sitting in the floor in Yusuke house.

'I'll go back and wait for her Yusuke.' Kurama said while walking out the door and the truth was he wanted his alone time with her because he wasn't been able to since Yusuke is her older brother, then there other friends around them and they have to take care of demons before Kagome goes back to the feudal era… he barely gets any alone time with her but today his was getting that alone time with her. Kurama had let a small smirk on his face then starting thinking.

'_Yeah, I am defiantly getting my alone time with you Kagome.'_

"Kurama, wait… I was going to say why don't we all go wait for her." Yusuke was about to tell that to Kurama until Kuwabara and him heard Hiei chuckling.

(You don't get it detective.) Hiei said while sitting on the window seal.

"Get what shortie?" Kuwabara asked but Hiei ignored him calling him shorty but he did let out a growl at Kuwabara.

(The fox hasn't been able to have any alone time with the onna and he barely gets to see her when she comes back from the feudal era.) Hiei said with his eyes closed then Yusuke couldn't help a sigh because he knew too that it is true.

**With Kagome**

"Finally, I can go home and rest." Kagome said then sighed while heading out the entrance of the schoolyard. Kagome was heading on but she noticed couple of thugs up ahead and the only way home was the way she was heading which meant she had to walk right past them. Two of the guys was leaning against the wall while the other two was standing across from them, they were all wearing black jackets and pants but three of them had brown hair with black eyes but out of the guys with the brown hair, he had blue eyes. The leader of the gang had black hair brown eyes and Kagome was walking right between them.

"_Please don't say anything to me." _She thought, she was scared of them but not scared of demons and she didn't know what they would do to her.

"Hey baby, where you going?" The leader said then grab her wrist and pulled her hard to him. Kagome hit his chest then struggling to get away.

"She's a cutie boss, mind if I have my fun with her?" One of the guys said with a smirk on his face while looking at Kagome and the leader had narrowed his eyes at him.

"No one is allowed to have this pretty little thing, if you want your own bitch then go find your own." He said then turning Kagome around so her back was against his chest and he warped his arms around her tightly making her trying to fight against his hold on her.

"I am not your bitch!" Kagome yelled then bit his hand that was warped around her chest.

"Ow, you stupid bitch." One of the other guys slapped Kagome and the slap was hard enough to make her groan in pain.

"Let her go." They had stop what they were doing and look toward who said that.

"Kurama!" Kagome eyes soften when she was Kurama but when she looked in his eyes she was anger. Kurama moved his eyes over the guys then moved them at the leader that was holding Kagome then he was her cheek was red.

'_One of them slapped her.'_ Kurama thought then waited for them to make the first move.

"Well, well, pretty boy going to save this bitch… I don't think so, have fun guys." The leader said with a chuckle then the three boys ran towards Kurama, the guys with the blue eyes got his fist back ready to take a swing at Kurama. Kurama ducked under his arm and punched him in the gut, the boys with the black eyes ran towards him together and Kurama punched one in the face then kicked the other one.

"Now, let her go." Kurama said just a few inches away from Kagome and the leader.

"I will deal with you myself." He said then threw Kagome down to the ground and he made a fist then ran towards Kurama. Kurama narrowed his eyes at him cause he knew on how this was going to end before Kagome could even blink the fight was already over and was in Kurama arms.

'You all right Kagome?'

"I am now, my hero." Kagome smiled at him the leaned forward and kissed him on his is lips. Kurama sighed happily and kissed her back.

**The End**

**

* * *

**

Kila: hoped you like it. sorry im not good with fights or ending of the storys... Thanks for the reviews in advance.


End file.
